familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Richey Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial immigrant ancestors of Indian Missionary William Richey (1796-1879) with his first wife Nancy Ridge (1801-1817), a Cherokee Princess, and his 2nd wife, Mormon Pioneer, Margaret Ann Adair (1804-1852). Great, Great Grandparents of William Richey Richey Family Line Williams grandparents immigrated were Scotch/Irish Immigrants that landed in South Carolina in 1772. # John Richey (1727-1776) - ( WRichey, RRichey, JRichey) - Scotch/Irish Immigrants # Margaret Unknown (1731-1820) - ( WRichey, RRichey, MRichey) - Scotch/Irish Immigrants Belton/ Anstead Family Line William L Belton (1750-1830) was an immigrant from Ireland to South Carolina. # Belton01 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, JBelton, XBelton, Belton01) - # Belton02 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, JBelton, XBelton, Belton02) - # Belton03 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, JBelton, XBelton, Belton03) - # Belton04 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, JBelton, XBelton, Belton04) - # Anstead05 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, RAnstead, XAnstead, Anstead05) - # Anstead06 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, RAnstead, XAnstead, Anstead06) - # Anstead07 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, RAnstead, XAnstead, Anstead07) - # Anstead08 - ( WRichey, RBelton, WLBelton, RAnstead, XAnstead, Anstead08) - Leavell / Cole Family Line # Francois Lavelle (1651-1698) - ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, RLeavell, XLeavell, FLavelle) - # Renee Rogers (1651-) - ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, RLeavell, XLeavell, RRogers) - # George Nix (1655-1725)- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, RLeavell, XLeavell, GNix) - # NIX04- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, RLeavell, XLeavell, NIX04) - # COLE05- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, # COLE06- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, # COLE07- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, # COLE08- ( WRichey, RBelton, SLeavell, Cherokee Ancestry of Nancy Ridge Nancy Ridge (1801-1817) was the daughter of Cherokee Warrior Major Ridge (1771-1839) Great, Great Grandparents of Margaret Ann Adair Adair Family Line # James Adair (1714-1796) = ( MAAdair, TAdair, JAdair2, JAdair) - Scotch Irish Immigrant to South Carolina # Eleanor Unknown Adair (1726-1803) - = ( MAAdair, TAdair, JAdair2, EAdair) - Scotch Irish Immigrant to South Carolina # Adair03 = ( MAAdair, TAdair, Sarah, Adair03)) - Scotch-Irish Immigrants # Adair04 = ( MAAdair, TAdair, Sarah, Adair04)) - Scotch-Irish Immigrants Brown Family Line Both parents of Rebecca Brown (1776-1846) were born in Northern Ireland. Research Notes Famous Desendants * Adair, J Wesley (1820-1903) - (Brother of Margaret Adair) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion and part of group at Sutter's Mill for the 1849 California gold rush discovery. * Adair, Samuel J (1806-1889) - (Son) - Mississippi convert to Mormonism and leader of the 1st 1857 Cotton Mission to Washington County, Utah. * Adair, Samuel S (1839-1924) - Grandson - Famous Mormon Missionary to the Indians of Southern Utah. Part of Dixie Cotton Mission. * Gates, Crawford (1921-) - ( LAdair, JAdair, GWAdair, TAdair,...) - LDS composer, conductor, and musician. He composed or arranged almost 900 pieces, including the musical score for the Hill Cumorah Pageant, the musical score for "Promised Valley", two hymns in the LDS hymnbook (“Our Savior’s Love” and “Ring Out, Wild Bells”), and two hymns for the LDS Children’s Songbook (“Baptism” and “On a Golden Springtime”). * Richey, Benjamin (1823-1849) - (Son of Margaret Adair) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion and afterwards a '49 Miner that was killed and robbed of his gold. * Richey, James (1804-1878) - (Son of Margaret Adair) Mormon Pioneer, instrumental in bringing many of the Richey, Adair and Mangum families to the LDS Church. Mormon Leader in Manti UT and St. George UT and founded Dixie Cotton Mill there. * Richey, Moroni (1848-1930) - (Son of James) - Arizona pioneer to help settle Mormon colony at St. Johns, Arizona. * Richey, William (1796-1879) - Baptist Missionary and later a Mormon Missionary to the Cherokee peoples, married a Cherokee princess, the daughter of Major Ridge (1771-1839). Civil War Veterans * Clark Richey (1832-1888) - ( DRichey, RRichey, ...) Served as Color-Sargeant for Co. C, 41st Alabama (Regimental Flag Bearer) at the Battle of Chickamauga on Sept 19-20, 1863, fought in SouthEast corner of Tennessee. * Robert Richey (1834-1864) - (Brother of Clark) d. at the Wilderness Battle, VA (May 5-7, 1864), the first battle of U.S. Grant's Overland Campaign against the Confederate forces of General Robert E Lee. Enlisted in Co K, 41st Alabama * John Richey (1828-) -(Older brother of Clark) Quartermaster Sargent - Co C., 41st Alabama * Franklin Richey - Also listed as Frank E Ritchie - Co. F, 41st Alabama - not David's son. Co F was form Tuscaloosa Al. and there was an older Franklin there who married Miss Potts in 1857. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees